


Madárfogás

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, Kizu (Band), xaa-xaa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Mit tegyél, hogyha az iskola folyosóján szembe jövő crushod többé már nem vált ki belőled érzéseket? A pillangók a hasadban, a szorítás a torkodban mind tovaszáll, és olyasvalakinél köt ki, akinél egy csepp esélyed sincs. Mert lássuk be, egy egyetemista sosem venne észre egy felső-közepest. Pláne, ha mindketten srácok.





	1. Első fejezet

– Mit csinál?  
– Eszik.  
– Idenéz?  
– Nem… Lime, fejezd be!   
Az alacsony fiú a dorgálás hallatán felsóhajtott, majd hátradőlt a padon, és a szemeit lehunyva élvezte a tavaszi napsugarak kellemes melegét. Nem tehetett róla, egyszerűen nem bírt Yue felé nézni, így muszáj volt Reikit zaklatnia azzal, hogy megfigyelje az évfolyamtársukat, hátha valami apró jelét is adja annak, miszerint Lime nem csak egyoldalúan érdeklődik iránta. Ám hiába játszották ezt október óta, Yue eddig akárhányszor a kis társaságukhoz szólt, azt azért tette, hogy köszönjön a velük lógó osztálytársának, Kyounosukének, Limét viszont teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta. Bár az is megeshet, hogy észre sem vette, lévén a fiú egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt Yuénél, amely még úgy teljesen normális is lett volna, ám az alacsonyak táborát erősítő Reiki is minimum öt centivel föléje magasodott. Mondjuk ki, törpék között is törpének számított.   
Mikor először kezdett érdeklődni Yue iránt, azt hitte, az egész csak egy múló hóbort lesz, ő nem lehet meleg, aztán egyik nap azon kapta magát, hogy a kezeit tördelve áll a szülei és a bátyja előtt, miközben kicsúsztak a száján a szavak. Elmondta nekik, hogy a saját neme érdekli, ők pedig bár először kissé visszakoztak, végül elfogadták a dolgot. Aztán úgy döntött, Reikinek is illő lesz megtudni az igazságot, a másik fiú azonban jobban megkönnyebbült, mint ő, és a következő szünetben már ki is derült, hogy miért: Reiki az iskolai fesztivál óta a párhuzamos osztályba járó Kyounosukével volt együtt, akit most illendőn bemutatott Limének, hogy aztán a páros együtt próbáljon megoldást találni Lime problémájára Yue ügyét illetően, ám eddig nem sokra jutottak. A szőke, már szálkásodó testű fiú ugyanis nemhogy Lime iránt nem mutatott semmiféle érzelmet, hanem még a körülötte lévő lányokkal is hűvösen, mégis kedvesen beszélgetett, ezzel akaratlanul is még több rajongót szerezve maga köré. Ó, ha tudta volna, hogy nem csak a lányok figyeltek fel rá… Vajon mit tett volna?  
– El kéne hívnod randizni – sóhajtott Reiki, miközben hagyta, hadd tegye Kyounosuke a szájába az egyik virsli polipot, és miközben azon csámcsogott, tovább magyarázott Limének. – Odamész hozzá, megkérdezed, lenne-e kedve egyik délután együtt tanulni, és ennyi – hadonászott a levegőben a fiú, miközben Kyounosuke halkan kuncogott a barátja viselkedésén. Reiki ingerülten pillantott a másikra.   
– Most mi olyan vicces? Nem így van? – vonta kérdőre a fiút, mire amaz vállat vont, és tovább nevetett.   
– Olyan aranyos vagy, mikor így össze-vissza csapkodsz – pöckölte meg kedveskedve Reiki orrát, aki rekordsebességgel nézett körbe, hogy ellenőrizze, Limén kívül senki sem látja őket, aztán gyors csókot váltott Kyounosukével, aki utána az egész szünetet tejbe tökként vigyorogta végig, amíg Reiki Lime összefacsarodott szívét ápolgatta a lényegre törő módszerekkel, amelyeknek a vége mindig az lett, hogy kettejük kapcsolatánál lyukadt ki.  
– Tudod – magyarázta Limének –, ha Kyounosuke nem csókolt volna meg akkor reggel, biztosan nem ülnénk most mi így itt.   
A fiú tekintete a messzeségbe révedt, valószínűleg az ominózus csókot idézte fel, amelynek részleteivel Lime lassan már torkig volt. Oké, egymással szemben ültek, Reiki pedig fél kézzel fogta Kyounosuke állát, hogy a fesztiválra meg tudja csinálni a sminket, a fiú meg lekapta őt munka közben, de hónapok óta ezt hallgatta, így a kedves kis történet kezdte elveszíteni a maga báját. Pedig Lime imádta a romantikus történeteket, miután a családja megtudta, hogy meleg, már bátran kipakolta a könyvespolcaira a kedves kis shounen ai mangákat, persze gerinccel befelé, nehogy illetéktelenek is felfedezzék a titkát. Ráadásul igyekezett olyan köteteket venni, amelyekben a főszereplők megállnak néhány szenvedélyesebb csóknál, azonban néha nem volt mit tenni, így az ágya alatt is összegyűlt egy jelentőségteljesebb kupac, amelyért foggal-körömmel küzdött, nehogy bárki is megleshesse azt. Persze a bátyja, Ryu néhányszor igyekezett megkaparintani párat, hogy nevessen egy jót öccse olvasmányain, ám többnyire ignorálta Lime szexualitását és a vele járó dolgokat. Így volt jó mindkettejüknek.   
– Na, a sas elrepült – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Reiki a feljáróhoz sétáló Yuére nézve, mire Lime vállat vont, mint akit nem tud túlzottan érdekelni, hogy a kiszemeltje mégis merre jár. Reiki mindent tudóan elvigyorodott, majd felállt, és a kezét nyújtotta a még mindig a padon terpeszkedő fiúk felé, akik elfogadták azt, bár Kyounosuke inkább csak tessék-lássék, mivel az atlétikaklub tagjaként Reiki napestig is rángathatta volna.   
A fiúk pont becsengetéskor értek vissza a termükbe, bár Lime tudta, hogy Reiki legszívesebben még enyelgett volna egy keveset Kyounosukével. Eszébe jutott, vajon ő is így viselkedne-e Yuével, ha együtt lennének, ám már a gondolattól is zavarba jött. Egyrészt ismerte magát, valószínűleg egy teljes hónapig nem tudna kiszakadni újdonsült barátja bűvköréből, ezért inkább leült a helyére Reiki mellé, és igyekezte nyitott szemmel végigülni a háztartástan órát. Becsületére váljék, csak az utolsó öt percben bóbiskolt el.   
A nap többi része ugyanúgy telt, mint az eddigiek ezen a héten: a szünetekben Yuét hajkurászták, az órákon lazítottak, vagy épp gőzerővel tanultak – utóbbi Kyounosukére volt inkább jellemző -, kicsengőkor pedig boldogan trappoltak ki a suliból, örvendezve a szabadságuknak.  
– Holnap feltétlenül menj oda hozzá! – okosította Reiki Limét, miközben elhagyták a forgalmasabb utcákat, és láthatólag elégedetten ragadta meg Kyounosuke kezét. Az alacsony fiú megrázta a fejét, pedig tudta, hogy Reikinek ellent mondani felér a végítélettel: amaz ugyanis olyankor még inkább belelendült a magyarázásba.   
– Így sosem fogsz vele összejönni, ráadásul el is happolhatják az orrod elől – kezdte Reiki. – Komolyan Lime, ne legyél ilyen szerencsecsomag! Szép dolog a félénkséged, de egy idő után már kifejezetten idegesítő, sőt mi több, frusztráló – sóhajtott fel teátrálisan a fiú. Kyounosuke eközben megerősítésképp végig bólogatott, azonban Lime látta, ahogy az ujjaival végig zongorázik Reiki gerincén. Arcán égető pír jelent meg, amiért ilyen intim gesztuson kapta a barátait, és gyorsan a járda felé fordította a tekintetét. Elképzelte, ahogy Yue ujjai hasonló gyengédséggel érnek hozzá, és megborzongott. Oké, legközelebb otthon fog álmodozni.  
– Na, Lime-kun, mi most elkanyarodunk – intett Reiki vidáman az egyik mellékutca felé, amerre lakott, majd egy rövid kis búcsúzást követően Lime egyedül sétált tovább amellett a pár háztömb mellett, amelyek az otthonától választották őt el. Nagyon remélte, hogy Reikiék végigenyelgik a délutánt, és holnap egy fokkal kevésbé lesznek nyálasak. Bár nem remélt tőlük túl sokat, lévén minden második nap ez ment.   
A szobájában ülve jött csak rá, mennyire igaza volt a barátjának. A kezei ökölbe szorultak a lepedőn, ahogy tovább gondolkozott. Igen, beszélnie kéne Yuével, ez tiszta sor, de egészen idáig még ránézni is alig mert, mikor egymás közelében voltak. Á, a francba is, olyan nehéz volt ez az egész! Reikinek bezzeg anno könnyű dolga volt Kyounosukével… Kvázi az ölébe esett a srác, neki pedig csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy visszacsókoljon. Vajon mennyi az esélye annak, hogy Yue random megcsókolja őt? Már a gondolatba is beleborsódzott a háta, és nevetnie kellett annak abszurditásán.   
Ahogy épp önmagával viaskodott az ágyán ülve, egyszer csak csengettek. Felsóhajtott, aztán mit sem törődve azzal, hogy fekete haja össze-vissza áll, és valószínűleg rémesen kócos és nyúzott benyomást kelthet, kislattyogott a szobájából. A szülei dolgoztak, a bátyja randevún volt még, így egyedül kellett az illetővel dűlőre jutnia. Apropó, Ryu mintha említette volna, hogy átjön az egyik szaktársa az egyetemről…   
– Hello, Ryu-kun itthon van?   
Lime lefagyott. Az előtte álló férfi szürkésbarna tekintete szinte lángra gyújtotta őt belül, az orra hosszú volt, ám ez mégsem vett el szép arcából, sőt, mintha még valami pluszt is csempészett volna hozzá, amelyet kissé szögletes ajkai koronáztak meg. Arról a kulcscsontról nem is beszélve, amely pimaszul lógott ki a pólója nyaka alól, egyből magára hívva Lime figyelmét. Oké, az idegen dögös volt. De ezt a fiú akkor sem ismerte volna el, ha Reiki halálra csiklandozza. Más volt, mint Yue, az egyszer biztos, kettejüket, ha akarta volna, sem tudta volna összehasonlítani.   
– Gond van? – szólt aggodalmasan a férfi, szemei pedig végigsiklottak Lime apró testén, aki bár a gesztusnak biztos nem ez volt a célja, mégis teljesen meztelennek érezte magát. Mégis milyen srácok járnak arra az egyetemre? Ráadásul az a mély, kissé rekedtes hang… Ó, minden egyes szentre, tökéletes volt.   
– Nem, ja persze, vagyis, semmi – sütötte le a szemét a fiú, miközben idegesen az ajkába harapott. Csodás! Ráadásul most biztos félénk pisisnek tűnhet a bátyja haverjának – mert más nem lehetett – szemében.   
– Itthon van Ryu? – kérdezte még egyszer a férfi, Lime pedig óvatosan felpillantott. Egy kedves, egyben szívdöglesztő mosollyal találta szemben magát, mire egyből elpirult. Na. Ennyit a jó első benyomásokról. Ha az idegen eddig nem tudta, hogy meleg, akkor ezután már olyan, mintha hetvenkettes betűmérettel a homlokára tetováltatta volna.   
– Nincs – felelte végül az ujjait morzsolgatva. – Még randin van, de hamarosan biztos itthon lesz. Addig nyugodtan gyere be.   
Na – gondolta magában. – Sikerült épkézláb mondatokat összekaparnia. Haladás. Ha így folytatja, mire Ryu megjön, a haverja már el is felejti, hogy milyen béna volt. Legalább is, erősen reménykedett benne, az ujjai pedig csuriban voltak, miközben a nappali egyik kanapéjához kísérte a vendéget, majd elszaladt egy pohár vízért.   
Bár illetlen volt, és a vendég mindig elsőnek számított, mielőtt visszaindult volna a nappaliba, legurított ő is egy kis baracklevet, hátha attól megjön az esze, és kevésbé kínosan fog viselkedni. Ám mindhiába. Amikor átnyújtotta a poharat a férfinek, az ujjaik összeértek, Lime pedig nem csak, hogy majdnem elejtette a poharat, hanem még paradicsomot is megszégyenítő pírral az arcán kapta félre a kezét. Feladta.   
– Hello öcskös, hazaértem!  
Ryu hangja ebben a pillanatban megváltásnak tűnt, az ajtó csapódása, amelyért Lime máskor mindig puffogott pedig mennyei muzsikának hatott. Megmenekült! Már alig várta, hogy Ryu belépjen a nappaliba.   
– Mi újság van, Kazuki? – lépett a kanapéról felegyenesedő férfihoz, majd egy laza kézfogást követően az öccséhez fordult, és megborzolta a haját. – Na, Törpilla, ma próbálkozz meg egyedül a matekháziddal, majd ha Kazuki elment, akkor együtt átnézzük, oké?  
Lime megkönnyebbülten bólintott, és szokatlan lelkesedéssel indult meg a szobájába. Inkább a logaritmusok, mint az, hogy még egyszer beégjen Kazuki előtt. De mit is foglalkozik ő Kazukival? Inkább Yuére, és a holnapi beszélgetésükre kellene koncentrálnia. Bár már nem is tűnt annyira vonzónak a lehetőség…


	2. Második fejezet

Másnap reggel Lime érezte, hogy egyszerűen valami nincs rendben. Az odáig oké volt, hogy elkalandozott a reggelinél, hiszen ez mindig megesett vele, csak egészen idáig általában Yue körül forogtak a gondolatai. Vajon ma hogy fésüli a haját a fiú, láthatja-e őt a távolból, amint mosolyog, meg egyéb ilyen kis csacskaságok. Azonban most sehogy sem tudta kiverni a fejéből Kazukit. Az a mosoly… Persze miután a férfi elment, Limének sikerült a rend kedvéért piszkálódni Ryuval a matekházi felett.   
– Miért kellett leégetned a haverod előtt? – motyogta a fiú, de azért éppen elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy a bátyja tisztán hallhassa, amit mond. Volt valami, ami igazán bökte a csőrét, és bár akkor épp nem zavarta, később már egészen kínosnak találta.   
– Hátrébb az agyarakkal – csettintett a nyelvével Ryu, majd felkészülve a hosszúnak ígérkező beszélgetésre, letette a tollat az íróasztalra. – Nekem kellett kimagyaráznom téged, miután felfaltad a szemeiddel – bökte oldalba piruló Limét.   
– Nem gáz, de együtt kell készülnünk egy prezentációra, szóval Kazuki többször is át fog jönni. Próbáld meg addigra kiverni a fejedből – kocogtatta meg öccse homlokát, és a részéről lezártnak tekintve a dolgokat, ismét felvette a tollat.   
– Nem is álmodoztam róla… De ne hívj előtte Törpillának! – morogta Lime, Ryu pedig egy felületes legyintéssel terelte vissza a témát a logaritmusok ördögi arcára.   
Az iskolában aztán Reikiék végre elterelték a gondolatait Kazukiról, ugyanis ebédszünetig nem látták Yuét, bár a fiú Kyounosuke szerint volt iskolában, végig ő volt a téma. Amikor a tetőn ülve elővették a bentoikat, Lime szinte teljesen megfeledkezett a bátyja barátjától. Aztán Reiki egy hirtelen mozdulattal oldalba könyökölte, és miközben próbált nem belefulladni a rizsgombócba, az élénken magyarázó barátja által mutogatott irányba nézett.   
Yue.  
Várta a gyomorgörcsöt. Várta az összeszoruló torkot, az izzadó tenyeret, a piruló arcot és a hevesen dobogó szívet. Ám a teste nem reagált, ő pedig úgy nézett a fiúra, mintha csak Reiki vagy Kyounosuke sétálna el előtte. És tudta. Tudta, hogy el fogják halmozni kérdésekkel, hiszen máskor pár másodpercig bírt csak Yuére nézni, most meg már lassan kerek egy perce figyelte őt. Nem érzett semmit. Valami nagyon félrecsúszott.   
– Lime, miféle boszorkányságnak estél áldozatul? – hallotta meg Reiki suttogását közvetlenül a füle mellett, mire összerezzent, és zavartan pillantott a barátjára, aki hatalmasra tágult szemekkel figyelte őt, ráadásul ijesztően közelről. Segítségkérő pillantást küldött Kyounosuke felé, ám a fiú teljesen belefeledkezett az onigiri majszolásába.   
– Miről beszélsz? – nevetett idegesen Lime, ám pontosan tudta, hogy Reiki elkapta, és a makacssága elől nincs menekvés.   
– Ne terelj! Az előbb annyi ideig néztél rá, amennyit még eddig soha, ráadásul egy vonásod sem rezdült. Titkolsz valamit! – csapott le szó szerint, ugyanis a tenyere hatalmasat csattant Lime combján. A fiú felszisszent, Kyounosuke pedig végre közbelépett, és szótlanul karolta át Reiki derekát, közelebb húzva magához a kis pukkancsot.   
– Beszélj neki – sóhajtott fel végül Kyounosuke, miközben szorosan tartotta a barátját, nehogy a következő kirohanása tényleges kárt tegyen Limében. Tulajdonképpen ilyenkor örült, hogy Reikinek ott volt Kyounosuke, aki visszafogta és szerette őt, ugyanis mindkettőre égető szükség volt.   
– Nem tudom. Már nem érzem azt, amit eddig – vont vállat Lime.   
– Mi? Mit nem érzel? – lendült támadásba ismét Reiki, és nem sok híja volt annak, hogy leverje a padról az ebédjét.   
– Épp ez az! – vágott vissza ezúttal hasonló vehemenciával Lime. – Már semmit sem!   
Reikiben ekkor mintha megnyomtak volna valamit, az arcvonásai ellazultak, a kezei ernyedten lógtak a teste mellett, ám a tekintete… Szinte lyukat égetett vele Lime apró testébe, aki kényelmetlenül fészkelődött a padon, a csengőért rebegve halk imákat. Ám ezek az imák valahol elkallódhattak, ugyanis Reiki lassú, síri hangon vonta le a konklúziót.   
– Te találkoztál valami helyes pasival, aki teljesen elcsavarta a fejedet – közölte tényszerűen a megállapítását. Lime arca olyan volt, mintha piros festékbe fejelt volna. Persze Reikinek nem lehetett igaza. Kazuki nem csavarta el a fejét, csak kicsit mellbe vágta őt azzal a gyönyörű mosolyával, ennyi az egész.   
– Nézd meg! Nézz rá, Kyounosuke! Teljesen elkalandozott – élénkült fel ismét Reiki, ahogy Lime felé vagdalkozott. – Biztos arra a srácra gondol, akivel tegnap este smároltak, és reggelre már Yue létezését is elfelejtette.   
– Nem smároltunk! – fonta karba a kezeit maga előtt Lime, és gyilkos pillantást lövelt a barátja felé, aki csak legyintett. Márpedig ő még csak gondolni se gondolt arra, milyen lehet Kazukival csókolózni! Ám most mintha csak ki akarná őt gúnyolni, az agya egyből elé vetítette a képet, ahogy a magasabb férfi átkarolja a derekát, a parázsló szürkésbarna szempár mélyen az övébe néz, majd azok a szögletes, mégis telt ajkak az övéire tapadnak. Megborzongott.   
– Szóval beismered – ütötte tovább a vasat Reiki –, hogy tegnap délután találkoztál egy szívdöglesztő sráccal, akivel bár az se biztos, hogy egymáshoz szóltatok, elérte, hogy megfeledkezz Yuéról. Esküszöm, szívből gratulálok neki! Végre nem minket fogsz zaklatni a megfigyelésével – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten, aztán a lehető leghatározottabban pillantott Limére.   
– Ki a pasas?   
Csengessenek! – sikoltott fejben Lime, ám sajna nem volt szerencséje. Reikire pillantott, majd Kyounosukére. A legjobb barátai. Csak megoszthatja velük a tegnap délutánt! De Kazuki tizenkilenc éves, ráadásul egyetemista, biztos kapna pár elnéző mosolyt. Mondjuk, nem mintha többet akart volna a férfitól, így ez talán belefér.   
– Ryu egyik haverja, akivel együtt fognak prezentációt tartani – bökte ki, majd látva Reiki csillogó szemeit, még odabökte:  
– Kazukinak hívják.  
Csengettek.   
Legalább sikerült megúsznia azt, hogy Reiki tovább faggatózzon, plusz matek jött, ami a fiú kedvence volt, és bár Lime rendszeresen elszunyókált rajta, Reiki mindig végtelen lelkesedéssel jegyzetelt, agyalt és jelentkezett. Most se volt másképp, így amíg testben jegyzetelt, fejben Lime számtalan lehetőséget lejátszott, ám végül mindegyik egy ájult Limével, és egy vérben forgó szemű Reikivel végződött. Mennyire volt gáz, ha néha egyenesen rettegett a legjobb barátjától? Fogalma sem volt, Kyounosuke mégis mit szeretett benne, bár Reiki néha egészen aranyos tudott lenni. De nem akkor, amikor Lime szerelmi életéről volt szó, amelyet a fiú leleményesen egy nagy rakás szerencsétlenségként jellemzett, ami mérhetetlenül magas félénkséggel párosult. Bár Lime kissé vonakodva, de egyetértett. Mégis ki az a gyökér, aki egyik pillanatban még az évfolyamtársa után epekedik, a következőben meg már egy szívfájdítóan helyes egyetemista zökkenti ki őt a mindennapokból?   
– Tulajdonképpen – fejtegette Reiki, ahogy az udvaron sétálgattak –, elég fura lennél egy egyetemistával. Mármint, érted. Egyetemista. Teljesen más szint, olyan felnőttes, vagy nem is tudom – vont vállat, miközben csak úgy véletlenül Kyounosukébe ütközve összekulcsolta az ujjaikat. Ha bárki észre is vette, nem tulajdonított neki túl nagy jelentőséget.   
– Szerintem teljesen oké – szólalt meg Kyounosuke, mindkettejüket meglepve. Csak nagy ritkán lépett be a társalgásba, többnyire a csendes megfigyelő szerepét töltötte be, bár Reiki esküdni mert Limének, hogy amikor kettesben vannak, be nem áll a szája, de a fiú ezt nem igazán tudta elképzelni.   
– Mármint, csak két év van köztük, ez igazán semmiség – fejtette ki a véleményét, majd biztatóan Limére mosolygott, akitől csak egy halovány ajakrándulásra futotta.   
– Képed nincs róla? – terelte el a témát Reiki, miután egy darabig hümmögve gondolkodott magában. Ez egyike volt azoknak az aranyos pillanatoknak, amikor Lime látta Kyounosuke tekintetében azt a mérhetetlen lágyságot, amelyről bár Reiki látszólag tudomást sem vett, mégis egy pillanat alatt felfedte a külső szemlélő előtt a kapcsolatuk mélységét.   
– Ryu biztos tett ki Twitterre. Megkeressem? – kérdezte Lime, és anélkül hogy megvárta volna Reiki igenlő válaszát, elővette a telefonját. Nem kellett sokat keresgélnie, ugyanis tegnap Ryu tweetelt a közös készülődésükről a prezentációra. Kazuki pedig borzasztó helyes volt a csatolt képen. Sötét haja az arcába hullott, elfedve a szürkésbarna szempár csillogását, ám az ajkain ott ült az a mosoly, amely egyből pirulásra késztette Limét. Megpróbálta észrevétlenül lementeni a képet, mielőtt Reikiék orra elé dugta volna, de a barátja már túl jól ismerte őt.   
– Oké, megvárjuk, amíg lemented, csak utána mutasd már. Kíváncsiak vagyunk rá.   
Lime vöröslő arccal, zárta be az ablakot, amely a kép sikeres letöltését hirdette, majd átadta a készüléket Reikinek, és a páros szinte belemászott a készülékbe. Kyounosuke egy diszkrét, elismerőnek mondható pillantást küldött a zavarban lévő Lime felé, ám Reiki hangos füttyögéssel jelezte ki a tetszését.   
– Na, ez aztán nem piskóta! Csak kicsit túlságosan annak a típusnak tűnik, aki után tömegével sóhajtoznak a lányok – húzta el a száját Reiki, és egy keserű pillantással visszaadta a telefont Limének. – Szerintem tuti heteró.   
– Szerintem meg ne add fel – mosolygott Kyounosuke. – Nem azt mondom, hogy indíts egyből egy coming outtal és randi meghívással, nem is a te asztalod lenne, de próbálj meg észrevétlenül hallgatózni, amikor beszélget a bátyáddal. Ki tudja, talán nem csak végig a prezentációról lesz szó – kacsintott Limére, aki vállat vont, és eltette a telefonját.   
– Annyira irigyellek titeket srácok! – sóhajtott fel, ahogy tovább sétáltak az udvaron. – Gondolom sokkal könnyebb a járási fázis, mint a megszerzési.   
Azt persze nem láthatta, ahogy a háta mögött Reiki beharapta az ajkát, és óvatosan Kyounosukére pillantott. A járási fázis valóban könnyű volt. Ám amikor az ember barátja szintet akart lépni, az már felvetett néhány kisebb-nagyobb problémát.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Lime még életében nem fektetett ennyi bizalmat az égiekbe. Ám ha az ember teljesen véletlenül kihallgatja a bátyja telefonbeszélgetését annak méltatlanul helyes barátjával, akkor annak következménye lesz. Jelen esetben pedig Ryu szekrényében kötött ki, ahol úgy döntött, fejleszti a hallgatózási készségeit, ha már egyszer Kazuki átjön dolgozni a prezentációval. Ki tudja? Talán nem csak az unalmas, száraz szövegelést fogja hallani, hanem más, sokkal érdekesebb dolgokat is. Esetleg történeteket családról, barátokról, lányokról és… Nos, nagyon remélte, hogy fiúkról is.   
Igyekezett nem túl nagy kárt okozni a ruhásszekrényben, bár néhány pólót ezer százalék, hogy összegyűrhetett, mivel azon a kupacon trónolt, lábait pedig óvatosan a nadrágokra fektette. Eddig minden rendben ment. Kíváncsian megnézte a telefonja kijelzőjét, amely Kazuki tíz percben belül várható érkezéséről tanúskodott. Mély levegőt vett, tekintetét a szekrényajtó apró résén beszűrődő fénycsíkra függesztette. Aztán lábak koppantak, két férfihang versengett egymással, a szobakilincs pedig megnyikordult. Lime nem mert levegőt venni.  
– Még van rá egy hetünk – hallotta meg Ryu hangját, és a tizenhét évnyi tapasztalatnak hála egyből leszűrte, hogy bátyjának semmi kedve nincsen a prezentáción dolgozni. Minden reményét Kazukiba és a Lustaság Istenébe helyezte.   
– Gondok vannak Manakoval?   
Ennyi. Egy mondat is elég volt ahhoz, kemény három szó, hogy Lime gerincén perzselő forróság vágtasson végig, a gyomra pedig görcsbe álljon. A tenyerei nyirkosan tapadtak a combjához. Kazuki hangjának mélysége az egész testére hatással volt.   
– Á, dehogyis. Csak ma semmi kedvem nincs azzal a szarral foglalkozni – hárított nevetgélve Ryu, mire Kazuki horkantott egyet. – Amúgy, az egyik pólóm túl bő nekem, hátha rád jó lesz. Megnézed?   
Lime a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, elfojtva egy feltörni készülő sikkantást, szemeivel meredten nézte a szekrényajtót, miközben mindenféle fohász suhant át a fején, ám mindhiába. Egyszerűen itt volt a vég, ráadásul kínosan hamar fog lebukni. Hiszen alig egy perce jöhettek fel ide Ryuék! Ez valami büntetés lehet, amiért ilyen sunyi módon próbált meg hallgatózni?   
– Te mi a francot keresel a szekrényemben?   
Lime még életében nem látta ilyen dühösnek a bátyját. Ryu szemei szinte nyársként fúródtak öccse apró testébe, penge vékony ajkai remegtek a dühtől, ahogy még soha nem tapasztalt erővel kapta el Lime csuklóját, és kirángatta őt a ruhakupacok közül. A fiú felszisszent a karjába maró fájdalomtól, vizesedő tekintete Kazuki szürkés szempárjába akadt, ám gyorsan elkapta a fejét. A padlódeszkák legalább nem remegtették meg a gyomrát. Még ilyen helyzetben is képes volt a teste reagálni a bátyja barátjára.   
– Mondtam neked, hogy ne! De hiába beszélek, mi? Na, menjél ki innen, majd később beszélünk erről! – fortyogott Ryu, aztán miközben kiterelte Limét az ajtón, folyamatosan szabadkozott Kazukinak. Hogy ne aggódjon az öccse miatt, engedje el, ezt majd ő később lerendezi. A fiú még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Kazukira, tekintetük egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott, Lime pedig arcán vöröslő pírral állt meg a folyosón. Aztán kitört belőle a sírás.   
Hirtelen kapott észbe, hogy a szülei akár meg is hallhatják, ezért a szobájába vánszorgott, ahol az ágyába vetette magát, és a narancsszín plafont bámulva zokogott tovább. Bárcsak sose találkozott volna Kazukival! Bárcsak sose kellett volna a bátyjának prezentációt készítenie vele! Bárcsak sose ébredt volna rá arra, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódik! – Ezek mind olyan kívánságok voltak, amelyek utólag már nem tudtak változtatni a helyzetén. Kazuki tudta, ki ő, a prezentációnak el kellett készülnie, Lime pedig úgy volt meleg, mint ahogy a Nap keleten kelt és nyugaton bukott. Egyszóval, most már hiába siránkozott a dolgokon, inkább arra kellett volna koncentrálnia, hogy ne bőgje majd végig Ryu dorgálását.   
Kopogtattak.  
Lime a pólójába törölte a könnyeit, aztán szaggatott sóhajjal engedett bebocsátást a bátyjának. Csakhogy nem Ryu csukta be maga után gondosan az ajtót, hanem Kazuki. Lime ijedten húzódott a falnak, idegességében pedig a takarója csücskét markolászta. A vakolat hűvösen tapadt a hátához, azonban ez nem igazán tudta őt érdekelni. Az őt néző férfi ugyanis minden idegszálát lekötötte, és már a jelenlétével kellemesen bizsergette őket.   
– Leülhetek? – kérdezte Kazuki az ágyra bökve. Lime bólintott, miközben igyekezett elnyomni magában a vágyat, hogy élete első csókját itt és most, Kazuki telt ajkaira tapadva élje meg. Olyan lehetetlen volt kamasznak lenni! Mindig a legrosszabb pillanatokban törtek rájuk ezek a furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan vágyódások. Két hónapja például Reiki a folyosó közepén akart csókolózni Kyounosukével, és csak hosszas győzködés után, no meg egy apró ígérettel lehetett őt lecsendesíteni.   
– Ryu szeret téged – kezdte Kazuki a… Lime nem is tudta, mit. Mindenesetre szomjazóként itta a szavait. – Múltkor feltűnt nekem, hogyan néztél rám, így rákérdeztem nála a dolgokra. Nem kell megijedni, nem ítéllek el, és ez nem csak azért van, mert különben Ryu megmondta, hogy leszedi a fejemet – nevette el magát Kazuki. Lime ijedten nyelt egyet. Szóval Ryu elmondta neki. De közben kalapált a szíve, ugyanis a férfi nevetése több volt, mint gyomor bizsergető.   
– Nekem se közömbös a saját nemem, érdekelnek a lányok is, szerintem ez így teljesen rendben van. Semmi gond nincs azzal, ha tetszem neked, viszont a bátyád most elég mérges rád. Bocsánatot kellene kérned tőle, oké? – mosolyodott el, majd óvatosan kinyúlt Lime arca felé. Hatalmas hüvelykujjával letörölte az egyik könnycseppet, aztán visszahúzta a kezét. A fiú döbbenten meredt rá, agyában ezernyi gondolat kavargott. Aztán át se gondolva, amit mondott, beszélni kezdett.   
– Én olyan szerencsétlen vagyok. Úgy elmennék veled randizni, de csak egy pisis közép sulis vagyok, akinek még barátja sem volt, nemhogy randizni hívott volna valakit – hajtotta le a fejét, szeméből pedig ismét csorogni kezdtek a könnyek.   
– Hé!   
Érezte, amint Kazuki közelebb húzódik hozzá, majd óvatosan átkarolta. A szíve hevesen dobogott, miközben a sírás tovább rázta apró testét. Szánalmas volt. Ha most a férfi sajnálatból elhívja őt, akkor nemet kellett mondania. Összetöri a saját szívét, az igaz, de így legalább tiszta marad a lelkiismerete.   
– Aranyos vagy. De tényleg! Bejött az a kis szerencsétlenkedésed a szekrényben, és édes vagy, mikor zavarba jössz. Még nem volt dolgom hozzád hasonló fiúval, és szívesen megismernélek kicsit közelebbről. Ha nem is jönne össze köztünk, attól még adnék neki egy esélyt.   
A pokolba a lelkiismerettel! Lime önkéntelenül is közelebb húzódott Kazukihoz, ám nem reagált. Ezek szerint tetszene a férfinak? Életében először mondtak neki ilyen dolgokat, és ez teljesen összezavarta őt. Most akkor Kazuki szeretne tőle valamit, ugye? Milyen kényelmes a mellkasának dőlni… Vajon izmos lehet? Oké, kissé elkalandozott, de még sosem nyilvánította ki valaki feléje, hogy bejönne az illetőnek, és arra sem volt még alkalma, hogy egy fiú karjai között lehessen. Ráadásul Kazukinak almaillata volt, amely kellemesen csiklandozta Lime orrát.   
– Akkor eljönnél velem randizni? – motyogta, és csak reménykedni, mert abban, hogy Kazuki meghallotta őt.   
– Igen. Elmennék veled. Szombaton egy kis séta a sarkon lévő parkban? – kérdezte, miközben arrébb simított egy könnyes hajtincset Lime szemeiből.   
– Oké.  
És aznap este Lime megtapasztalta azt, milyen, amikor az ember alig tud elaludni, annyira izgul a két nap múlva esedékes randevújától.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

Reiki nem pislogott.   
Limének pedig volt már annyi tapasztalata mellette, hogy a pad túlsó végébe csusszanva folytassa az ebédjét. Nem akarta magát megcsapkodtatni, se fojtogató ölelésekbe bonyolódni. Ezek helyett viszont Reiki akkorát sikkantott, hogy a tetőn mindenki megkövülve fordult az irányukba. Lime kínosan mosolygott a kisebb közönségükre, aztán óvatosan Kyounosukére pillantott, aki láthatólag ismét csodálatosan szórakozott.   
– Most komolyan? – kérdezte Reiki csillogó szemekkel, halkabbra véve a hangját, és egy gyors mozdulattal közelebb csusszant Liméhez. – Elhívtad randira? Te? Őt? Olyan büszke vagyok rád!   
Lime megrázta a fejét.   
– Ez nem teljesen így volt, de végül is… Igen. Azt hiszem – húzta be a nyakát, felkészülve Reiki következő rohamára, amely ezúttal elmaradt, ugyanis Kyounosuke befejezte a vigyorgást, és visszahúzta maga mellé az alacsony fiút, az állát pedig annak feje búbján nyugtatta. Úgy tűnt, már senki sem figyelt rájuk, különben Kyounosuke nem ment volna el idáig. Így Lime úgy döntött, felteszi azt a kérdést, amely tegnap délután óta nem hagyta nyugodni.   
– Milyen, amikor egy pasival csókolózol? – kérdezte Lime, aztán az ajkába harapott, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. Élete egyik legkínosabb mondatát ejtette ki a száján, arra pedig, hogy Reiki normálisan válaszol, vajmi kevés esélye volt. Ezért kissé meglepte, amikor Kyounosuke kezdett beszélni.   
– Az első csókodra nem hinném, hogy fel tudnál készülni, Lime-kun. Meg minden csók más, függ a sok-sok körülménytől, amely körbevesz titeket. Teljesen más a szobádban, zárt ajtók mögött, mint odakint a parkban az egyik fatörzs mellett. Ugyanennél a fatörzsnél, esőben, szintén mást fogsz tapasztalni. Rengeteg fajta csók létezik, és ezeket nem lehet csak úgy, néhány mondattal körbeírni. Azt mondtad, Kazukinak valószínűleg van tapasztalata fiúkkal. Bízd rá magad, ha tényleg olyan ember, amilyennek eddig megismerted, tudni fogja, mit csináljatok.   
Lime pislogott egy párat, aztán mosolyogva bólintott. Végül is. Kyounosukének igaza lehetett, hiszen már viszonylag régóta együtt volt Reikivel, Limének pedig volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy a fatörzses sztorit ezer százalék, hogy saját tapasztalatból merítette. Ehhez a következtetéshez pedig még véletlenül sem járultak hozzá a Reiki arcának két oldalán megjelenő halványpiros foltocskák…   
– Na, szóval! – pattant fel ekkor Reiki, kvázi egyszerre a csengővel. – Lime holnap elveszíti a szüzességét, ez mind szép és jó, de most húzok matekra. Csácsá!   
Olyan gyorsan viharzott el, hogy mire Liméék felálltak, már eltűnt a lejárónál. A fiú még sosem látta ilyen zavartnak a barátját, ezért egyből Kyounosukére nézett.   
– Mi baja? – kérdezte, ahogy megindultak, ám hirtelen Kyounosukének is nagyon sietőssé váltak a dolgok.   
– Csak tipikus Reiki. Na, szia, Lime, sok sikert a randin!   
Ezek a szavak még másnap délután is folyamatosan ismétlődtek a fejében, miközben a park bejáratánál várt Kazukira. A férfi nem késett, egyszerűen csak Lime volt túl korai, ugyanis annyira izgult, hogy már fél órával előbb elindult az alig ötpercnyi sétára lévő parkba. Csak annyit mondott a szüleinek és Ryunak, hogy randira megy, aztán mielőtt felocsúdtak volna a döbbenetből, kiviharzott az ajtón. Biztos hosszas faggatózásnak fog elébe nézni, de nem tervezte beavatni őket abba, hogy pont Kazukival töltötte a délutánt. Pláne, hogy hab a tortán, Ryu mindkettejüket lehordaná, amiért a haverja megrontja az öccsét, vagy valami hasonló marhaság, ami eléggé idegesítette Limét. A bátyja hajlamos volt néha túlfélteni őt.   
– Szia, Lime!   
Oké, szóval Kazuki úgy döntött, okoz neki pár instant szívrohamot, az elsőt pedig rögtön a hangjával. A második már inkább annak szólt, hogy a fehér rövid ujjú pólója alól ismét kilátszottak a kulcscsontjai, mintegy vonzva Lime ártatlan tekintetét. A fiú nyelt egyet, megigazította a Ryutól örökölt kockás felső gallérját, és remegő hangon visszaköszönt. Pedig annyira igyekezett magabiztosnak tűnni!   
– Nem kell izgulni, oké? Csak két srác vagyunk, akik sétálnak egyet, és nem mellesleg vonzónak találják egymást – mosolyodott el Kazuki. Lime bólintott. Vonzónak. Hű, hát ezt még szoknia kell!   
– Milyen volt tegnap a suli? – kérdezte a férfi, ahogy megindultak a fákkal övezett sétányon.   
– Okés – mondta Lime, aztán minden mindegy alapon úgy döntött, megpróbál úgy mesélni, mintha csak Ryuval beszélgetne. – Hát, ugye két haverom van a suliban, Reiki és Kyounosuke. Reggel elmentem Reikivel a büfébe, róla tudni kell, hogy eléggé… hirtelen természete van. Rágót vettünk volna neki, csak pont előttünk vette meg egy csaj az utolsót, ezért Reiki kicsit ideges lett, és le kellett fognom, mielőtt megverekszik azért a csomagért. Enyhén rá van függve a rágógumikra – nevette el magát Lime, bár amikor Reiki idegesen sziszegve próbált a lány közelébe férkőzni, akkor az egyáltalán nem volt szórakoztató.   
– Azért a lány sikeresen elmenekült? – kérdezte Kazuki, és Limére villantott egy kedvesnek szánt, ám annál szexisebb mosolyt. A fiú elpirult, így inkább egy bólintást követően a betontalajt kezdte el vizslatni, amely a maga repedésmentes simaságával igencsak egyszerűnek, mégis látványosnak bizonyult. Inkább, mint hogy felforrjon a feje.   
– És Reikiéknek elmondtad már?   
Nos, mivel Kazuki kvázi semmiféle kontextust nem helyezett a kérdés mellé, ezért Lime fejében számtalan lehetőség villant fel. A randit? Kazukit? Hogy meleg? Minden mindegy alapon az összes felvetésre válaszolt. Maximum kicsit leégeti magát, a tegnapelőtti közjáték után a szekrénnyel rosszabb már úgysem lehet.   
– Tudják, hogy én…   
Megakadt. Nagyon ritkán mondta ki magáról ezt a tényt, így kicsit össze kellett szednie magát hozzá. Pedig csak két szóról volt szó.   
– …Meleg vagyok. Ők is azok, így elfogadják. Meg járnak is. Beszéltem nekik rólad meg a randiról, ha erre vagy kíváncsi – motyogta, és csak remélte, hogy nem kell újra megismételnie.   
– Igazából nem tudom, mire voltam kíváncsi. De örülök, amiért elfogadnak a barátaid. Nem problémáztak, amiért kicsit idősebb vagyok nálad?   
Lime érezte a hangjában, hogy erre most őszintén kell felelnie, hiszen Kazuki tényleg kíváncsi volt, Reikiék minden tekintetben elfogadnák-e, ha valóban járni kezdenének. Valamilyen szinten megmelengette a lelkét, hogy Kazukinak valószínűleg ilyen tervei lehettek. A legvadabb álmaiban sem gondolta volna azt, hogy az első kapcsolata a bátyja egyik haverjával, pláne egy egyetemistával fog kialakulni. Egy igencsak helyes és kedves egyetemistával.   
– Reiki egy kicsit meghökkent, de Kyounosuke szerint két év nem olyan sok, szóval… Semmi gondjuk nem lenne azzal, ha mi ketten…   
Nem merte kimondani, nehogy Kazuki túlságosan tolakodónak vegye. Semmiképpen sem akart ráerőltetni egy kapcsolatot, még ha azzal a saját szívét össze is törné. Persze, jól esett volna, ha azok a karok ismét körülölelik őt, a hatalmas ujjak az arcát simítják, és a fenébe is, mindent megadott volna azért, ha Kazuki megcsókolja őt. Belebizseregtek az ajkai, ha erre gondolt.   
– Örülök neki. Van valami tárgy, amit szeretsz a suliban? Esetleg elképzelés? Ryu mondta, hogy nem megy nagyon a matek, gondolom, nem leszel infós, mint mi.   
Lime örült, hogy Kazuki kérdésekkel köti le a gondolatait, mielőtt túlságosan beléjük feledkezne.   
– Irodalom. Talán… Esetleg az angol. Bár még nem tudom, mihez kezdjek velük. Miért választottad az infót? – kérdezett vissza. Úgy érezte, kicsit kölcsönössé kéne tennie a beszélgetést, hiszen azért ő is többet akart tudni Kazukiról.   
– Inkább a gépek, mint a számok miatt. Kommunikációt jelöltem elsőnek, de az nem jött össze. Majd ha itt végeztem, akkor talán ismét megpróbálom. Most egyelőre elég nekem ez is, aztán később ki tudja, mi lesz.   
– És mit szeretnél? – szaladt ki Lime száján.   
– Nos…  
Egész jót beszélgettek, amíg a parkban sétálgattak, ám egy idő után Lime lába kissé elzsibbadt, így leültek egy padra, ami körül csak úgy zsizsegtek a galambok. A fiú próbálta visszafojtani a rajongását a békés élőlények után, de ez nem igazán ment neki. Egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy búgó hangon felelt az egyik őt néző madárnak, Kazuki pedig halkan kuncog mellette. Rögvest elnémult, és az ajkába harapva fordult a mellette nevetgélő férfi felé.   
– Jaj, ne haragudj! – szabadkozott Kazuki. – Csak olyan aranyos vagy. Mint egy húsvér galamb – mondta még mindig nevetve.   
Lime megrázta a fejét, aztán ismét a madarak felé fordult. Most ez jó volt, vagy nem?   
– Na, gyere, Madárkám! Itt az ideje hazarepülnöd, már lassan hét óra lesz – állt fel a padról Kazuki, és a kezét nyújtotta Lime felé, hogy felsegítse őt. A fiú gerincén szikrák pattogtak végig, ahogy elfogadta azt, ám Kazuki úgy tűnt, nem tervezte elengedni, ezért kézen fogva sétáltak ki a már igencsak elnéptelenedett parkból. Bár igyekeztek mindig kevésbé forgalmas utakat választani, most még az a pár lézengő ember is eltűnt, akivel séta közben találkoztak. Limét nem lepte meg, ahogy Kazuki hatalmas tenyere szinte elnyelte az övét, mégis úgy érezte, mintha minden bütykük egymáshoz lett volna tervezve.   
A hazafele tartó úton egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, mondjuk Lime nem is mert volna, ugyanis úgy tűnt, mintha Kazuki valamin nagyon törné a fejét. Így legalább minden figyelmét az összekulcsolt kezüknek tudta szentelni. Amikor a házukhoz érve megálltak, Kazuki aprót szorított Lime tenyerén, majd elengedve azt, megállt vele szemben.   
– Jól éreztem magam ma veled. Esetleg valamikor megismételhetnénk. Jövő pénteken eléd menjek a sulihoz? Aznap délelőtt vannak csak óráim.   
Lime olyan hevesen bólintott, hogy még a nyaka is majd’ beleroppant. Újabb randi Kazukival? Fantasztikus!   
– Akkor azt hiszem…   
Kazuki mélyen a szemébe nézett, Lime tekintetét igyekezett a sajátjához láncolni, hogy a fiú még véletlenül se tudjon másfelé nézni. Nem mintha akart volna. Azok a szürkésbarna szemek fogva tartották őt. Aztán Kazuki átkarolta a derekát, az ajkaik pedig alig pár lélegzetnyire voltak egymástól, mielőtt összeforrtak volna. Rövid csók volt, nem volt benne semmi követelődzés, egyszerűen csak megpecsételtek vele valami friss, kibontakozóban lévő dolgot.   
– Jó éjt, Madárkám!


End file.
